nightinthewoodsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Greggory Lee
"GREGG MANDA OK" - Mae Borowski, escrito em seu diário pessoal. Greggory Lee, ou Gregg, é o melhor amigo de Mae e o namorado de Angus, tendo conhecido os dois no ensino médio. Gregg trabalha no Snack Falcon e mora em um apartamento no Towne Center com Angus. Mae pode encontrar Gregg na maioria dos dias em Possum Springs trabalhando dentro do Snack Falcon. De acordo com Longest Night, seu signo é The Mice Writers Gregg é uma raposa laranja com olhos azuis e escleras amarelas. Ele é ligeiramente dentuço, com dois dentes afiados saindo da boca. Seu traje consiste em uma jaqueta de couro preta sobre uma camisa cinza escura. Ele também usa jeans e marinheiro, botas "rockabilly-ass". Ele gosta de usar um velho Pickelhaube da Prússia com um buraco de bala e um adesivo anarquista às vezes. Ele tem uma tatuagem de uma ovelha em seu bíceps, inspirada pelo incidente de sua infância. A tatuagem tem um significado profundo para ele, expressando seu desejo de deixar Possum Springs com Angus. Personalidade Gregg é falador, exuberante e rebelde. Ele é um personagem muito punk. Mas apesar de seu comportamento barulhento e otimista, Gregg teme que ele acidentalmente estrague seu relacionamento com Angus. É afirmado por Bea diretamente que ele provavelmente tem bipolaridade em algum grau, e até o próprio Gregg menciona ter "dias realmente bons e dias realmente ruins". Gregg também disse que na maioria das vezes ele não sabe dizer que tipo de dia foi até o fim. Ele também é conhecido por ser muito excitável, frequentemente expressando excitação por gritar ou bater os braços rapidamente. No entanto, ele também mostra ter pouco controle de impulsos. Embora ele seja um encrenqueiro, ele se preocupa com seus amigos e está disposto a ajudá-los quando precisarem. Ele freqüentemente pergunta como eles estão, e não tem medo de expressar o fato de que ele se preocupa com eles. Ele também tem momentos sérios e, de vez em quando, manda mensagems de texto à Mae dizendo que ele está tendo um dia difícil. Gregg expressou a preocupação de que ele não tenha certeza se é uma pessoa boa, assim como temerá que ele vá atrapalhar o que ele e Angus têm. Ele afirma que ele tende a ficar acordado à noite enquanto pensa sobre o que ele não gosta em si mesmo. Gregg descreve a si mesmo como vindo do "lixo do estacionamento" sem futuro, isto é, até que ele conheceu Angus. No ensino médio, Gregg, Mae e Casey costumavam se encrencar, e cometiam "crimes" juntos. Algum tempo, quando ele era jovem, os pais de Gregg o despejaram em seu tio, que mora em uma fazenda, por um ano, para que eles não tivessem que lidar com ele. Gregg acabou abrindo o curral de ovelhas e algumas ovelhas escaparam e correram para a estrada próxima. Quatro deles foram imediatamente atingidos por um caminhão, enquanto três fizeram o over mediano e para o outro lado. Gregg tentou chamá-los de volta, e assim pegou duas das ovelhas restantes atingidas por outro caminhão. A última ovelha fugiu para a floresta e nunca mais foi vista. O tio de Gregg o espancou quando voltou. Ele fez uma tatuagem com a ideia de deixar Possum Springs para trás, assim como as ovelhas que haviam escapado da fazenda. Relacionamentos Gregg está em um relacionamento com Angus. Gregg chama Angus de "Cap'n", enquanto Angus, por sua vez, se refere a ele como "Bug". Amigos Mae - Gregg é um amigo próximo de Mae, já que eles se conhecem há muito tempo. O par freqüentemente cometia "crimes" juntos em seus anos do ensino médio. Casey se juntou a eles antes de seu desaparecimento. O retorno de Mae a Possum Springs reacende o interesse de Gregg em "crimes", independentemente de como eles possam afetar seu futuro com Angus. Ela também "dá Gregg" para Angus como um presente de despedida, dizendo que Gregg era dela antes que ele fosse de Angus (E também menciona que deve dar água e alimentar Gregg, e se Angus partisse o coração de Gregg, ela o espancaria.) Mae muitas vezes tenta se juntar a Gregg e Angus quando eles querem passar um tempo juntos, mas Gregg sempre diz que é um encontro. Angus - Gregg é o namorado de Angus e, como tal, os dois são muito próximos. Dizem que eles são o único casal gay da cidade. Eles planejam deixar o Possum Springs assim que juntarem dinheiro suficiente para se mudarem. Angus as vezes chama-o de "bug" como um apelido carinhoso. Da mesma forma que Angus acredita que Gregg o salvou, Gregg acredita que ele não tinha um futuro até conhecer Angus. Gregg se importa profundamente com Angus, e diz que ele o ama várias vezes durante o jogo. Gregg também comenta várias vezes que Angus tem "aquela bunda". Bea - Bea adimite que ela provavelmente não sairia com Gregg se ela não fosse amiga de Angus, mas eles provavelmente são próximos, pelo menos um em um nível básico, já que ela estava disposta a ocupar o lugar de Mae na banda. Casey - Casey e Gregg eram muito bons amigos, com Casey muitas vezes se juntando a Mae e Gregg em seus crimes. Quando a banda aprendeu a verdade sobre Casey, Gregg foi visivelmente o mais chateado e irritado, exigindo saber quem o matou, com sua besta pronta. Ele menciona a morte de Casey algumas vezes no dia seguinte depois de explodirem as minas, enquanto ninguém mais faz isso. Germ - Germ e Gregg são supostamente bons amigos. A maioria dos amigos de Gregg conheceu Germ através do relacionamento de Gregg com ele. Germ às vezes aparece na prática da banda e no apartamento de Gregg. Afirma-se, no entanto, que Gregg não esteve na casa de Germ, na floresta. Família Pais - A relação exata entre Gregg e seus pais é desconhecida, mas pode-se supor que eles tem um relacionamento tenso, já que ele faz pouca menção a eles e está ansioso para se afastar de Possum Springs. Como dito por Jen durante sua visita, a mãe de Gregg ainda está viva e reside em Possum Springs. Tataravô - Gregg parece pensar muito em seu avô distante, falando sobre como ele era um soldado na Primeira Guerra Mundial e possui um capacete da guerra que seu avô distante atirou como uma lembrança. Jen - Jen é a prima de Gregg, que, como o próprio Gregg, tem uma besta e a usa para caçar animais. Ela mora em Bright Harbor e espera que ele venha visitá-la. Trivia - O bisavô de Gregg lutou na Primeira Guerra Mundial - Gregg possui um capacete que parece ser um Pickelhaube alemão. O capacete tem um buraco de bala dentro de quando, como Gregg afirma, seu bisavô atirou no soldado que o usava. Mae refere-se incorretamente a este capacete como um "capacete fascista", confundindo a 2° Guerra Mundial com a 1° Guerra Mundial - Ele toca guitarra elétrica durante os ensaios da banda. - Gregg possui pelo menos três facas e, muitas vezes, as mantém em sua pessoa. - Ele é habilidoso o suficiente para arrombar vários elevadores no escuro com apenas um clipe de papel e um par de alicates. - Ele gosta de andar de bicicleta e andar de bicicleta com Germ às vezes. Sua bicicleta tem um kit de conversão elétrica. - Os olhos de Gregg são verdes no site oficial. - Gregg não gosta das crostas da pizza no Clik Clak Diner, mas adora pizza o suficiente para ter uma escala de pizza. - Gregg apelidou-se de "Lord of the Snack Falcons", uma possível referência ao romance "Lord of the Flies". - Gregg afirma que ele cheira mal durante uma discussão com Angus quando o robô foi mencionado. - Gregg freqüentemente chama o Snack Falcon, o "Snalcon". - Avatar de bate-papo de Gregg apresenta seus dentes sendo uma cor preta semelhante ao seu casaco, apesar de seus dentes serem cinza no jogo. - No minigame "Knife Fight", é possível quebrar a faca de Gregg "tilintando" três vezes, na qual ele irá puxar uma faca cor de laranja, notando que "Laranja é uma cor mais fria de qualquer maneira."